Industrial plants, such as power stations, utilize large quantities of steam generated in boiler systems known as steam generators. Typically banks of vertically disposed parallel boiler tubes are arranged inside a heated chamber where hot water, steam, or mixtures thereof pass through the boiler tubes. Due to constant use, the boiler tubes become rusted, worn, deteriorated, etc., and otherwise fail thus necessitating frequent replacement of the boiler tubes. Such boiler tubes must be removed and ordinarily an entire bank of boiler tubes are cut from their mountings with a carbide saw or abrasive disk. However, the cutting blades or disks fail quite rapidly due to the heavy cutting load as well as highly undesirable load strains, vibrations, bending moments, etc., generated during the cutting process. In the past, boiler tubes were cut by cutting wheels or blades driven by electrical or hydraulic motors, but hydraulic motors are generally inadequate due to dirty environments, e.g. dust, dirt, etc., which foul the motor and cause the same to break down while electric motors generally fail due to coil and/or armature burnout. Supporting mechanisms for holding the motor activated cutting devices lacked rigidity and created highly undesirable strains, vibrations, etc., such as undue flexing thereby causing rapid destruction of the cutting blade or disk. That is, due to free play, slop, lack of rigidity, etc. of the prior art devices, the cutting disk did not rotate within a plane since the portion cutting the tubes undergoes rapid flexing which causes damage and ruin of the cutting disk. In practice, the cutting saw or disk would fracture or otherwise fail after cutting only four or five boiler tubes, which resulted in a costly and very time consuming process.